


Unwanted

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Even though Season 2 gave me hardly any ReeKai content I'm still sailing this small ass ship, Hurt/Comfort, I became ReeKai trash months ago when I started drawing them and now I can't stop, Join me in this lonesome hell, M/M, Suicide Attempt, also still fucked up by season 2 nothing new, also still like to make Kay suffer nothing new, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: He knew. He knew ever since he heard he was a replacement for Reeve that he truly wasn’t needed.After everything that has happened, the adventures, the revelations, and Reeve's return to the group, Kai’s going to do what he should have done a long time ago.
Relationships: Reeve/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Unwanted

“…Kai, what are you _doing_ up here?”

Kai was startled out of his planning, and look behind him, only to find Reeve, who stepped off the floating broom he was sitting on, and ceased his telekinesis, letting the broom drop to the metal floor. The crickets that chirped in the dead of the night ceased their noise for a few moments, before resuming their song.

“…Why did you fly up here with a broom? Searching for Voldemort?” Kai countered back, attempting to present his usual comedic personality, but to no avail this time. Reeve easily saw through him. “…Shut up…this isn’t about me.”

“Why are _you_ even up here anyways?” Kai asked, dropping his façade, and trailing his finger along the edge of the skyscraper. “Something up?”

“We’re worried about you Kai.”

“…”

“You’ve…been distant lately. Haven’t been answering our phone calls hardly, showing up to eat at Mira’s place with us less and less. Adam’s worried sick-”

“Why do you care?” Kai interrupted Reeve’s explanation, giving him a cold stare. “…Why do _any_ of you care…why does _Adam_ even care?” He let out a strained laugh, staring back towards the busy street far below. “I thought I was taken into the team because “there was an opening.””

Reeve took a few steps toward the edge, gazing at Kai with worry. “…Kai-”

“Well…you’re back, so there’s no need for Adam to want me anymore…Mira doesn’t need me as well…Vanessa would be perfectly fine without _anyone_ really…I…even _my parent's_ don't care about me…”

“…Kai…” Reeve began. “…You’re freaking me out. Just answer my fucking question, what are you _doing_ up here?”

Kai responded by standing up from the ledge, staring at Reeve with somberness. “…I know how annoying and stupid I can be…and…”

“…And?”

“…That’s it actually, I forgot where I was going with that.” Kai half giggled, half sobbed out, rubbing his hand against his face as tears threatened to escape his eyes. “…G-god…I’m really gonna do this huh…?” He muttered under his breath, raising approximately 10 alarms in Reeve’s gut. “…Kai…” He began. “What you’ve said about yourself…none of-“

Kai shushed him, placing a finger over his mouth. “ _Don’t_ pity me _._ ” He begged, almost with a whisper. “ _…J-just…_ ”

The next thing Reeve knew his lips were being softly peck by Kai’s lips. It lasted only a few seconds, leaving Reeve dumbfounded, almost gawking as he stared at the shaking, nearly crying Kai. “…S-sorry I just…I’ve never had my first kiss…I just…wanted to know what it felt like…considering.” He shook his head, and gently closed his eyes. “… _Take care of them Reeve_.”

Reeve watched Kai lean his body towards the edge of the building, almost in slow motion.

He had approximately _one_ thought in those excruciatingly long moments.

 **No**.

The rest was a huge blur. The next thing he knew he was holding onto a perfectly safe Kai in his arms, laying against the walls of an alleyway. His broom laid on the ground a ways off.

Kai was struggling to get out of Reeve’s grasp, kicking and shouting, but Reeve wouldn’t let go, no matter how many burns he got. He held on tighter, and tighter, until Kai collapsed in his arms in exhaustion.

“…In the game you hated me-” Kai began, but Reeve cut him off. “…I didn’t hate you.” Reeve countered back. “…I guess…I was mad that Adam replaced me at all, so in the game, even without my memories, I unconsciously took it out on you…but I didn’t _hate_ you. I think you’re…pretty cool actually.”

Kai let out a sigh, and buried his face into the crook of Reeve’s neck. “…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For _this!_ For being so _pathetic_ and _depressed_ and-”

“ _Don’t be_.” Reeve stated, forcing Kai to look at him in the face. “Don’t _ever_ be sorry about this kind of thing.”

“…Then…” Kai gazed off to the side, letting out an embarrassed sigh. “…I’m sorry about the kiss. I shouldn’t have done that. I mean, you and Adam are probably secretly together-“

Kai’s thought process halted when a pair of lips pressed against his own. It was more forceful than the kiss before, but still soft, and gentle.

When their lips separated, Kai stared at Reeve in shock for approximately 10 seconds, before covering his mouth and blushing as red as his hair. Reeve only smirked at this response, and pecked his forehead.

“You’re gonna have a _loooong_ talk with everyone tomorrow.”

“…You ruined the mood Reeve.” Kai sighed out, placing his hands on his lap in frustration.

“ _I don’t care_ , I like your goofy red-headed ass and I don’t want you to kill yourself. So you better buckle up because by the time the convo's done we'll have picked out your therapist.”

“…G-god.” Kai muttered, but a small part of him felt the tiniest bit of relief.

…He was… _actually wanted_.

He collapsed in Reeve’s arms, sobbing out his self-hatred and his relief. Reeve held tightly onto him, rubbing his back in a comforting motion.

**Author's Note:**

> J O I N M E I N R E E K A I H E L L M Y F E L L O W H O L L O W E R S-
> 
> I'm like pretty sure this is deadass the very first ReeKai fic on Archive of our own.
> 
> I'm sorry everyone. Kaidam's wonderful, Reevam is beautiful, but I got entranced by the enemies to lovers dynamic Kai and Reeve could of had from their interactions in season 1 and it's been my otp since woops-


End file.
